


Feeding the Homeless

by MasterYoshi



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Abuse, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, F/M, Homelessness, Humiliation, MILFs, Multi, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Real Life, Situational Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterYoshi/pseuds/MasterYoshi
Summary: Neeta is a MILF who goes jogging everyday at a Park near her house, it's a small place that's not very well known and the only people there besides herself are a few homeless who use that place as their residence and were always friendly with her, little did she know that those friendly hobos dreamed of the day they'd finally get their hands on her, and that day had finally come when she dropped her wallet while jogging and has to pay the price to get it back.
Kudos: 2





	Feeding the Homeless

Neeta woke up at the morning to do her daily routine of exercises, after breakfast she putted on her yoga pants and a sports bra that didn’t leave much for imagination, he ass was almost ripping through the pants and her boobs almost jumping from the bra, no underwear since they only got in the way.

That day she left the house to do her daily jogging at the park near her house, as usual, taking only her phone, which was almost dead, and wallet that contained her salary of the past week and her documents, she thought the park was a peaceful place, it was small and not very well maintained, but she never had any troubles in there, there weren’t much people around besides a couple homeless that took shelter there, but Neeta never worried about them since they were always friendly with her.

For the homeless that time of the day was a show, watching a milf jogging with her tits bouncing around and her skin shiny with sweat gave them energy through the day, they always dreamed of covering her slutty face with their spunk and shoving their cocks down her throat, but on that day the dream would finally come true.

While jogging, Neeta didn’t notice when her wallet fell on the floor, but one of the friendly hobos warned her.

— Hey miss, you dropped this – Said the hobo, holding her wallet.

— Oh my, I didn’t even notice! Thank you for telling me! – Said Neeta, stretching her hand to get the wallet.

Before she could get the wallet from his hands the hobo took it away from her.

— Hey, hey, hey, not so fast! If you want this I want something in return – Said the hobo, his pants were already getting tight around his crotch.

— Don’t worry, I’ll pay you for the trouble! – Neeta replied, unaware of his real intentions.

— Sorry miss, I don’t want money… – Said the hobo.

— Oh, what do you want then? – She asked.

His lustfull eyes locked sight on her large tits, going up and down at the rythim of her breathing, her hard nipples were poking through her bra.

— Hehe, you come here everyday and bounce those fat tits of yours in front of me, if you want this back then you better show them! – He said.

— W-What? – Neeta asked, surprised – I can’t show you my boobs! - She said, covering herself with her arms.

— Too bad, then you won’t have this! – Said the hobo, putting the wallet in his pocket.

— W-Wait! – She asked – Will you really give me if I show you my boobs?

— Hehe, of course! – He replied.

Neeta was hesitating but all her money and documents were in that wallet, showing her boobs was a small price to pay in comparison.

— Fine… - She said – But you better keep your word!

She slowly took off her tight top, her boobs jiggled when they fell from her bra, they were sweaty and shiny under the sunlight, and there she was, standing in the middle of a public park showing her boobs to a man she didn’t even know.

— There! Happy now? – She asked.

— You have no idea! – He replied.

— Then give me my wallet! – She demanded.

— No so fast, we have only began, now get on your knees! – He said.

— That’s not what we agreed on! – She protested.

— If you want this back you’ll do as I say! – He said.

She thought about it for a bit, but she really needed her wallet, so she obeyed him, with her tits exposed she kneeled before him.

— Hehe, good girl! – He said.

He got closer to her and pulled out his cock, she was shocked with the sight, his cock was dirty and smelly, but it was also very big, bigger than most she’d seen and far bigger than her husband's.

— What do you think you’re doing? – She asked, staring at his cock.

— Shut up, bitch! – He replied.

The hobo grabbed her head by the hair and forced his cock inside her mouth, she was caught by surprise, his cock was so big that formed a bulge on her throat and she was unable to breath, the disgusting taste was almost too much for her, not to mention the smell of a man that didn’t shower in weeks.

She tried to scream and push him away but the man was stronger than he looked, her loud moans brought some undesired attention, suddenly two more homeless appeared in the scene, she thought they would help her, but that didn’t seem to be the case, to her desmise all that they were interested was to join their friend.

— Hey man, what the fuck! You can’t fuck her and leave us out of the fun! – One of them said.

— Heh, if you wanna join me feel free! – The man replied. Still holding her head against his cock.

Both man dropped their pants and revealed their cocks.

— Come on, bitch! What are you waiting for? – One of them said.

— You better give a hand to my friends here, or you’ll never see that wallet again! – Said the man.

Without a choice she grabbed their cocks and began stroking it, all while the first hobo was still facefucking her brutally.

— Shit, this bitch is good! – He said, approaching his limit – I bet she sucks cock everyday to get like this!

— Damn, I can’t believe she’s taking your whole cock down her throat like that! – Said the man getting his cock stroked.

— Yeah, she’s probably a pro cock sucker – Said the other hobo.

— Damn right she is! – The hobo continue to facefuck her –I think I’m gonna cum already!

The hobo grabbed her head with both hands and bobbed her head back and forwards against his thick cock, he was quickly approaching his limit, she could feel his pre-cum leaking in her mouth before he finally shot his load down her throat.

— Fuck! Drink it all up you whore! – He said, holding her head tightly.

Neeta was already choking when weeks of accumulated cum was released at once down her throat, she had no choice but to swallow until the last drop, but there was so much that even despite doing her best to drink it, a lot of spunk overflowed out of her mouth, he kept shooting more and more jizz until after many loads, he was finally over.

— Fuck, man! I think I’m gonna cum too! – Said the hobo getting a handjob.

— Yeah, me too! – The other hobo agreed.

The remaining two hobos jizzed all over her face, tits, hair and wherever they could cum on it, it was an explosion of semen aimed directly at Neeta.

— Can… Can I have my wallet back now? – She asked, drinking her last load of cum.

— Yeah, I almost forgot about it. – He replied, reaching for her wallet.

One of the hobos took her top from the floor before she could reach it.

— I’ll be keeping this, to remember the good times we had! – He said.

The leader took most of her money and threw the almost empty wallet stained with cum at her.

— Here you go, bitch, now let’s go fellas – He said to his friends – Let’s have a drink! I’ll pay!

The 3 hobos spent the rest of the day getting drunk at a bar at the expenses of Neeta, who was left alone, covered with cum and with her tits exposed in a public park, she tried to call someone but the battery of her phone was completely drained, she had no choice but to run back at home at that state, calling the attention of many lookers along the way.


End file.
